1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a safety lever system in the cab of an excavator, more specifically, to a safety lever system in the cab of an excavator for preventing failures and malfunctions of control levers occurring when an operator gets in or gets out of the cab.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a heavy equipment operator gets in or gets out of the operator's cab by tilting a control box equipped with a control lever upward, a safety lever system installed in the operator's cab turns off the power for safety's sake. Sometimes, however, the operator mistakenly operates control levers or buttons, causing the miss-operation of related parts. Therefore, in order to prevent the malfunction of heavy equipment and unexpected accidents, the safety lever system remains shut down until the operator operates the system.
Technologies related to the safety lever system have been disclosed and claimed by the same applicant in Korean Patent Application Nos. 1996-0032082 (titled “Safety lever device of heavy equipment”), 2003-0008834 (titled “Control lever safety device of heavy equipment”), and 2003-0008991 (titled “Control lever safety device of heavy equipment”) that are applied or assigned.
The foregoing disclosures suggest that the (control) lever safety device is able to prevent failures or malfunctions of heavy equipment caused by an operator's mistake in the operation of a control lever or a control box during tilting the control box. According to the disclosures, unless the operator operates the safety lever by means of a limit switch or other instrument for applying/short-circuiting the power, the heavy equipment remains shut down.
As with the technologies and advantages pertained in the above-described inventions, the present invention introduces a more improved safety lever system by way of representation and not limitation.